FAIRY
by Weyrwoman Lessa
Summary: The next group of guardians has been found, and just in time. Phobos is being let out of Candracar, and Elyon’s daughter has gone missing. With new problems and new enemies, the new guardians will have to put aside hatreds and learn to work together.
1. Of Rivals and Revelations

F.A.I.R.Y.

By Weyrwoman Lessa (XD)

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own W.I.T.C.H., as I'm sure everyone knows. I wish I did, though, as I'd be rich and be able to publish stories. I do own my little bunch of characters, though, which include Fallon, Ashleigh, Isabelle, Reina, Yolee, and Bethany.

Notes: First off, this story is based off of the comic/book series (depending on whether you live in America and get the books or abroad and get the comics). This is NOT about the TV show, so Caleb will not be in Heatherfield, and there is no little pickle-looking thingie named "Blunk" (Honestly? What kind of a name is that? I really detest the little bugger.)

Second off, it has been 30 years since the former guardians had found out about their powers, so they have all been married off and have children in some cases already. However, for the sake of easiness (and my lack of imagination with last names), I am going to call them by their maiden names, rather than the last names they would take with marriage. The same will go for their children and their husbands, if mentioned. But if anyone can think of suitable last names, tell me and I might use them!

Third off, I don't know how I would be able to put this in the story otherwise (though I'm sure I would find a way), but Fallon is Cornelia Hale's daughter. However, Cornelia did not marry Caleb, so she is not Caleb's daughter as well. (Think about it: how weird would it be to be half-guardian, half-plant?) In memory of Caleb, though, Cornelia did name her son after him.

Edit: Apparently, I can't place a website here, so if you want to see the picture of F.A.I.R.Y. (so you can properly pictuer them), I've set it to my homepage, so...

**

* * *

**

The teacher glanced at the clock when the first bell rang at Sheffield Institute. No one was in class yet, but she wasn't worried. Of the twenty-two students in her class, eighteen were chronically late. Within a minute or two, the students began to randomly file in to class in little groups together.

* * *

Isabelle scrambled down the sidewalk, nearly running over masses of people. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and as her long—well, mid-arm length at least—black hair whipped around her face, she called to her twin.

"We're gonna be even later if you don't hurry up!" she sighed.

"I'm hurrying, and it's not 'later', it's 'more late'." Her twin replied, smirking. Isabelle shrugged as her twin corrected her, just to tick her off. Yolee was Isabelle's fraternal twin, her younger by three hours. While Isabelle had long, lustrous, ebony hair, Yolee had short, bouncy, bright pink hair and deep violet eyes, as opposed to Isabelle's piercing grey ones. For twins, Isabelle mused, they were very different. As the two rounded the corner to the school, the late bell resounded through the empty courtyard. Isabelle dashed through the halls, directly to her class.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she apologized when she stepped inside the class, taking a seat quickly.

"It's alright," the teacher sighed, sounding resigned.

"It won't happen again!" Isabelle promised, although both the teacher and Isabelle knew that it probably would, even as early as tomorrow. Yolee entered a moment after her sister, sitting down as she said "I'm here."

"You're late." The teacher said quietly.

"I'm not late, everyone else is just early!" Yolee quipped in reply, smiling slightly. The teacher shrugged and headed to the front of the room, when two girls practically pushed each other through the door.

"I know I'm late, but soccer practice ran on!" a girl with dark-blonde/light-brownish hair said. The teacher nodded. There had been an announcement over the intercom a few minutes earlier. The school's soccer team practiced occasionally in the mornings as well as the afternoons.

"My little brother was slowing everyone down!" the other girl complained, pulling her light blonde hair into a ponytail before twisting it and clipping it against her skull with a clip. (A/N: The name of those clips escapes me right now, but I'm sure most will know what I mean. They are the ones with the teeth-looking things…) The teacher nodded again to Fallon. Ordinarily, that wasn't a reasonable excuse, but she knew Fallon's family and she knew how her younger brother, Caleb, was.

"That's alright, you two. Take your seats." The two girls nodded and clambered to their desks.

"If that's everyone, I'll begin by introducing our new student. She'll be here in a few minutes, though, since she's in the office, getting everything together." The teacher said, turning to write the objective and warm-up on the chalk-board.

Reina turned to Fallon and said with a scowl, "Do you understand the homework at all?"

Fallon turned and shook her blonde head. Reina rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She said, holding out the "Of" to make it seem like that should have been obvious. "Blonde." She muttered under her breath, her voice full of contempt.

Fallon heard her and hissed "Brunette!" in reply, her voice showing scorn.

"Prep!"

"Jock!"

"Poser!"

"Grass fairy!"

"Snufilupigi!"

"Girls!" The teacher walked over to the two of them as Fallon gasped. While the social scale at Sheffield had changed, no longer just being "infielder" and "outfielder" but being different groups, the "Snufilupigi" was still the lowest social class, meaning that you were socially invisible with no friends. By now, both girls were standing, their fists clenched. "That is not acceptable! I want to see you both after school!" the teacher yelled. "Now, Ashleigh, take Fallon's seat. She's the blonde one. Fallon, you take Isabelle's seat, and Isabelle, you take that back seat." The teacher instructed.

"Yes, Mrs. Lair…" was all that the girls could say. Reina scowled as Fallon walked off, obviously angry. The new girl, Ashleigh, took a seat hesitantly, looking at Reina cautiously.

"Now Ashleigh, tell us about yourself." Mrs. Lair instructed. Ashleigh blushed and sank slightly in her chair as she twisted one of her chocolate-colored pig-tails.

"Well, I'm from Georgia." She started slowly. Her voice was accented slightly like a Southerner's, but not overly so. "Um…I like to sing, especially at my church, and…I think that's all!" she said quickly.

"Alright! Now everyone, take out your books and start working…" Mrs. Lair started.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Irma sighed with relief. Fallon and Reina were due in her room any second, so she quickly headed to the room across the hall.

"So, was Will right? Were the new guardians found?" Taranee asked, coming out of the room with "Mrs. Cook" written above the door.

"How would I know?" Irma asked, not even sure how she became a teacher, of all jobs. "You know, I bet I know who they would be." She said, her face grinning in irony. "And I'm going to meet with them now."

"What are you going to tell Cornelia?" Taranee asked. "It's not the first time that Fallon and Reina have fought."

"I'm not sure, but I'm going in." Irma said, heading into her classroom, where both girls were waiting silently, although if glares could make noise, the room would be filled with deafening noises. "Now, you both know why you're here?" Irma asked, looking at them both.

"It's hard not to…" Reina muttered, grinning at the recollection of the fight. Catching Mrs. Lair's gaze, she stopped smiling. "Yes." She answered.

"Girls, why do you fight so much?" Mrs. Lair asked, getting directly to the point. Both girls shrugged, not really sure. "Well, I want you to think about it and apologize to each other later. I have a feeling that you two will have to work together a lot more often in the near future." And with a twinkle in her eye, she stood up and left. Both girls looked confused, but took that to mean that they would be paired together in school classes. Slowly, they both stood up and headed home.

* * *

Fallon looked back over her shoulder as she walked down the sidewalk. There was Reina in a soccer uniform, smiling as she high-fived a teammate. Fallon scowled as she turned back. Why had they fought so much? It probably started so far back that they couldn't remember. When she and Reina had first met in first grade, the two had been nice enough to each other. Slowly, though, they started arguing and picking on each other and fighting, though never as loudly as they had in class. That had made no sense, though; they were both fourteen, not toddlers. They should know better.

_It did feel nice to yell at her, though, even if she yelled back._ Fallon thought to herself with a smug grin as she opened the door to her penthouse and braced herself for yelling from her parents.

* * *

Elyon looked at the meal prepared for her, beautiful as always. The savory smell of the meats, accompanied by the fruits and desserts, played with her senses, urging her to start her meal. She looked at her daughter carefully, her bluish-grey eyes scanning her daughter's pouting face with worry.

"Come now, Bethany. No need to pout." She said kindly as she was served her meal. Bethany glared back to her mother before replying as she played with the long, straw-colored braid that ran down her back.

"No need? I come to find that I am betrothed to a boy I don't even know, and you say no NEED?" she said, her voice raising as her temper flared.

"Yes, no need. Nenul is a fine man, someone I think that you will like. An alliance with this will prove useful for Meridian, no, the entire kingdom of Metamoor." With the word 'kingdom', her mouth twitched in a smile. There was no king of Metamoor, nor had there ever been. Meridian had always been ruled by queens, and by queens alone, with one exception. _But I'm not going to think about him._ Elyon decided with a slight nod. No, the husbands of the queens were prince consorts, not kings.

* * *

Bethany looked at her mother carefully, her mouth curved gracefully downward as her brow furrowed. In an act of defiance, she stood up and turned away to run to her bedroom, her billowing gown flapping in the wind caused by the movement.

Bitter tears stung Bethany's eyes as she ran up the stairs. She had successfully blocked out her mother's voice, calling for her to come sit back down. It wasn't fair! Her mother had no right to tell her who to marry and love! It should be HER choice, and instead, it was politics!

When Beth reached her room, she slammed her door in her anger, dropping herself on her bed with sobs. Her eyes were so blurred with tears, that she didn't notice a malicious-looking shadow in the corner, though…

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you like, and I hope I get some reviews! If I get reviews, I'll continue, and if I don't…well, I'll STILL probably continue! And a word of advice: You SHOULD check out that picture. Not for the –cough- bad –cough- artwork, but so you can accurately picture them. 


	2. Of More Revelations

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting this? (Personally, I doubt it) Anyways, I don't own the original W.I.T.C.H. characters!

Responses to reviews:

CosmicGiraffe: I'm glad that you like my story! You've written a story about the next generation of guardians as well? Cool! I'll have to read it! As for the picture, well…I wrote an edit on the first page so I wouldn't confuse you! Hope that works!

* * *

Yolee woke up with a start, letting out a moan. "Isabelle…? What are you doing?" Isabelle glared at her sister. Isabelle glared at her. "Why'd you wake me up? It's only 7:30…"

"Exactly, and what time does school start?" Isabelle asked harshly, putting her delicate hands on her wrists.

"8:30…so I still have plenty of time to sleep." Yolee muttered, starting to roll over.

"Wrong! We're GOING to be on time today, if I have to force you to be!" Isabelle hissed. Yolee looked at her twin in annoyance. Isabelle was already dressed, wearing a pleated blue-jean skirt and a tee-shirt. Yolee slowly sat up and changed into some jeans and a tank top.

Isabelle looked at the clock with anxiety and annoyance. It appeared that they were STILL going to be late, even after she worked so hard to get her sister up!

"C'mon now, Izzi. We can make it…" Yolee said, trying to sound enthusiastic and calling Isabelle by her nickname. Yolee knew her sister's expressions very well, and she could tell that Isabelle was worried.

When the clock hit 8:30, Isabelle jumped up grabbing Yolee's wrist. "C'mon!" she said.

"I haben'd finneshed mi toash." Yolee said, her mouth full of the toast that she crammed inside.

"Oh well!" Isabelle said, running as fast as she could towards the school, dragging Yolee behind her.

As Isabelle reached for the door handle, her sister panting behind her, the bell rang. Sighing, Isabelle turned to her sister and glared, anger dancing in her eyes. "I wake you up early, and you STILL manage to make us get here late! It's after the late bell, AGAIN!" And with that, she stomped in, muttering an apology.

"Why are you apologizing? The first bell just rang. You're early!" Mrs. Lair said, trying to sound reassuring rather than shocked. Isabelle, who didn't believe her teacher, looked at the clock. 8:30. But, that was impossible. She had left at 8:30, and her house was a ten-minute walk from Sheffield Institute. Biting her lip in confusion and surprise, she took her seat. While Yolee was surprised as well, she affected a carefree look about her face. After all, that's how it was with her: rolling with the punches.

* * *

Mrs. Lair stared at Isabelle, shaking her head in shock. She was early. Moreover, she AND Yolee were early. She looked at Ashleigh. Well, at least one student didn't have a case off tardiness. She watched as Reina made it in on time as well. Well, Reina was usually on time, unless soccer got in her way, so that wasn't much of a big deal. Irma started to write the objective on the front board as the late bell rang and Fallon slipped inside, not incredibly late, for once.

* * *

Taranee stared at the rest of the guardians, while they were meeting in Cornelia's penthouse. It was lunch break, so Taranee and Irma had to hurry if they wanted to be back in time for their next classes. Cornelia, Will, and Hay Lin were luckier, though. Cornelia was a stay-at-home-mom, since she had married a wealthy man and didn't need to work (which was handy, since she had to constantly watch Fallon and Caleb). Hay Lin was a successful restaurant owner and a chef, along with painting as a side-job. Will was a veterinarian, so her hours were somewhat flexible.

"So, recap what you've learned, Will…" Taranee asked, looking at her.

"Alright; from what I've learned, Phobos is being let out of Candracar. Furthermore, the new guardians have been chosen—"

"Good timing." Irma interrupted wryly.

"Does that mean that our duties are over?" Hay Lin asked, looking around.

"As I was saying," Will said, somewhat sternly, "The guardians have been picked. I've also learned that they can't know about being a guardian until they are all friends." Will added. "The powers just won't work unless they are connected, as you all may remember."

"So, we have to play friend-matchmaker?" Cornelia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seems like it." Hay Lin nodded.

"The new guardians are a pair of twins—Isabelle and Yolee Raben, Reina Johnson, Ashleigh Evans, and…Fallon." Will announced, not bothering to say Fallon's last name. They all knew her. Cornelia's eyebrows raised.

"I should've guessed…" Cornelia sighed. Irma listened to the names and shook her head.

"I figured it was them. These girls will be impossible to make into friends…" Irma said, looking to Taranee, who nodded in agreement. "Cornelia, I'm sure you've heard Fallon complain about Reina. I told you about the fight they had in class, right? No? Well, by the end of it, they were standing up and yelling at each other. No, this won't be poss—" Irma was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Cornelia stood up, crossed the house, and opened the door slowly. "Hello?" In front of her stood Mrs. Rudolph, the guardians' former math teacher and a Metamoorian subject.

"Hello, Cornelia. I have some news from Queen Elyon." Mrs. Rudolph whispered, and at once Cornelia admitted the elderly woman into her home. When she came in, the guardians—well, former guardians now, apparently—each greeted the woman as she sat down. "Queen Elyon sends a message." She said quickly. "Apparently, her daughter, Bethany, is missing, and she suspects that it was a supporter of Phobos. She thinks that her daughter was kidnapped to show Phobos that some people are still loyal."

Cornelia bit her lip. "Tell Elyon that we'll get the new guardians on the case ASAP and that we will help, too. Can we have a description of the girl?"

Mrs. Rudolph nodded. "Bethany looks much like her mother, except that she wears her hair slightly different; only one braid instead of two. Other than that, you would think you were looking at the queen at first glance." Mrs. Rudolph stood up. "I don't want to take up your time, so I'd best be going." She said quickly,

"Thank you for telling us!" Will said, seeing Mrs. Rudolph out. "We're going to have to rush to get the girls to be friends, now." Will said, when she returned. "There really isn't much time, now."

* * *

Isabelle grinned as she made it to class on time, again. It was the second day in a row, now, that she had left at 8:30 and arrived at 8:30. Something was up, and she knew it. She just didn't know what it is.

"Did you hear that we've got a new student?" Isabelle asked Reina, looking at her.

"Umm…yeah. I heard two days ago. She's sitting right behind you…" Reina replied, pointing to Ashleigh, who waved as she raised her eyebrows.

"Not Ashleigh! ANOTHER new student!" Isabelle sighed, watching as the door opened.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two for you! XD Hope you liked it! If you have any questions, just ask away! I'll try to answer them ASAP! 


End file.
